Choosing the Chosen One
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: An omniscient being watches as a slayer falles and choses another to be called


Choosing the Chosen One

Spoilers- maybe a little for the movie

Disclaimer- The only character that belongs to me is the presence, but knowing my luck Joss would probably claim that too.

Note- I always wondered how a Slayer was chosen and this was just an idea that has been rattling around my head for the past few years.

&&&

The presence hovered above the earth; its world wasn't heaven nor was it hell, it was a special place, here the fate of the earth was decided. The presence waited, nameless, ageless, faceless, formless, sexless, all-knowing. It watched as a battle raged on earth, a battle between monster and man; or specifically between vampire and slayer.

Both fought viciously, furiously trying to kill the other but preserve their own lives. Suddenly the vampire landed a harsh kick to the slayer's face, knocking her down. Grinning ravenously the vampire leant over, sinking his teeth into her neck with a growl. The slayer struggled but her strength was failing as her blood drained from her body. The vampire jerked his head slightly, like a dog with a small animal, his sharp teeth tearing her skin further, increasing the outflow of blood. A bright orb of energy, invisible to the naked eye left the body of the slayer, floating up gracefully into the night's sky.

The orb stopped in front of the presence, obviously awaiting instructions. As it surveyed the energy ball, the orb began to glow brightly and twitch as if it were an over-excited puppy desperately trying to obey its master's instructions. It looked back towards the feeding vampire, then back at the orb and sighed, or at least did the closest thing it could do to a sigh. It was time to choose another slayer.

&&&&&&&&&&&

There were some many potential's, all with the ability to become a slayer but very few actually achieving it. It surveyed the globe; there were a few it had been paying close attention, a few it believed to be special.

A red head in Australia, currently sleeping deeply in her bed, was one of them. She was strong, smart and practical; she was everything a slayer should be. There were, however, drawbacks; she had been trained by her watcher in the middle of the Northern Territory on her parent's farm, isolating her from the realities of the duty. No, she would never do.

A girl with skin the colour of milk coffee on an island off the coast of Jamaica, placed in the custody of her watcher from a young age. She had been training for her time, learning various forms of martial arts and learning the ancient texts under the careful tutelage of her well-respected watcher. Her whole life had been devoted to the duties of the slayer, her dedication was obvious, but she had never experienced the things other girls her age had experienced. Also, she was a bit rigid; she would make a great slayer, but no not now.

A young brunette in Boston sneaking out of her bedroom to meet with her friends, her eyes clouded with suppressed pain and rage. The brave face she presented to the world masking the depth of emotional scarring she hid inside. She had a lot to prove, this one, as well as a brilliant soul she kept to herself. But the darkness had already set in, slowly turning her a paler shade of gray; it hoped that she could address the darkness within before she allowed it to consume her.

It looked over the Jamaican and the young Boston girl, knowing these were the most likely candidates; but still it did not feel right. The presence felt itself drawn to L.A. where in a mall a short blonde was shopping with her friends. The blonde's soul shone so brightly that would have blinded the presence had it mortal eyes. She had an enormous capacity to love, though like the Boston girl she hid it behind a social mask. She could see, this girl could, she could see the world for what it really was, and she knew that sometimes you couldn't play by the rules, sometimes the only way to get things done was to bend them to your will.

It watched as she laughed at a friend's joke, her amusement not reaching her eyes. Her soul craved more than this is life and it was then that the decision was made. She was to be more then she ever expected, she would change the world, as it was known, she would hold destiny in her hands and change the ways of the slayer.

The presence sent the orb down, back to the earth from which it had just arisen. It speed down into the city and into the mall, ducking people as it searched for its vessel. The orb glowed brightly as it spotted the girl, before plunging into her back and settling in her soul. The orb spread itself out, joining itself to her body, enhancing her senses, building new ones and increasing her strength; giving birth to Buffy the Vampire Slayer.


End file.
